Shizuka's Alters
Shizuka's Alters, also known as Shizuka's Headmates, are minor characters of BONDS. They vary in age, personality traits, likes, dislikes, gender, interests, purpose, etc. They, including Shizuka, are part of the Kirakira Collective. Present Alters/Headmates These are the alters/headmates that front the most often. Yasu Appearance In the outer world, Yasu has medium straight black hair with a green headband, but she may take it off and replace it with a pastel-colored hairbow. She also has light brown eyes and very light skin. She wears a green sundress with brown flats or a brown short-sleeved dress that has green frills with black Mary Janes. In the inner world, Yasu has medium straight dark brown hair. She also has light brown eyes and light fair skin. She wears a brown short-sleeved dress that has green frills with a pastel rainbow hairbow. Background Yasu comes out when social interactions, schoolwork, homework, studying, note-taking, idol work, going to doctor's appointments, and functional things like showering/bathing and going to sleep need to be done. Personality Yasu is a calm, caring, and polite 15 year old girl. She is good at and enjoys socializing which she helps Shizuka with. She likes flowers and gardening. Unlike Shizuka, Yasu is not afraid of going to doctor's appointments and helps her by fronting, co-fronting, or speaks to her through co-consciousness. She is willing to stand up for herself and others, and is assertive. Yasu is the co-host, apparently normal part (ANP), social alter, and study/note-taking alter of the system; co-hosts and co-fronts with Shizuka. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Makoto - WIP *Chihiro - WIP *Yousei - WIP *Shizu - WIP *Dr. Ito - WIP *Yuuki - WIP *Kageno Hiko - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Salad *'Favorite Color:' Green, brown *'Favorite Genre:' Classical *'Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Least Favorite Food:' Fried food *'Least Favorite Color:' Neon colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers Makoto Appearance WIP Background Makoto comes out to protect Shizuka, Chihiro, and/or the system from any threats and when being assertive, taking care of the body, and functional things like showering/bathing and going to sleep need to be done. Personality Makoto is the trauma holder, emotional part (EP), twin alter, primary protector, caretaker (for Chihiro), and apparently normal part (ANP) of the system; co-fronts with Shizuka. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Yasu - WIP *Chihiro - WIP *Yousei - WIP *Shizu - WIP *Dr. Ito - WIP *Yuuki - WIP *Kageno Hiko - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Beef, chicken *'Favorite Color:' Brown *'Favorite Genre:' Enka *'Favorite Animal:' Dog, wolf *'Least Favorite Food:' Fried food *'Least Favorite Color:' Bright colors, neon colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Makoto is one of the fastest alters/headmates in the system. *Physical threats, Shizuka being intimidated, being yelling at, and sudden loud noises are Makoto's triggers. Yousei Appearance WIP Background Yousei comes out when Shizuka and/or the system is stressed or needs/wants to relax, when idol work and social interactions need to be done, and whenever she feels like coming out. Personality Yousei is the memory holder, apparently normal part (ANP), social alter, trauma-free part, and nonhuman alter of the system; co-fronts with Shizuka. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Yasu - WIP *Makoto - WIP *Chihiro - WIP *Shizu - WIP *Dr. Ito - WIP *Yuuki - WIP *Kageno Hiko - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Sweets, candy, desserts, fried food, fruit (especially apples) *'Favorite Color:' Bright colors, neon colors, pastels, pale colors *'Favorite Genre:' J-pop, J-rock, bubblegum pop, teen pop *'Favorite Animal:' Dog, cat *'Least Favorite Food:' Carrots *'Least Favorite Color:' Brown, muted colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' Classical, Enka *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers, fae/faer/faers (interchangeably) *Yousei's name means fairy which relates to her being a fairy. *The only one in the system who is able and willing to be faer caretaker is Dr. Ito. Other Alters/Headmates These are the alters/headmates that front the least often or do not front at all. Chihiro Appearance WIP Background Chihiro comes out when Shizuka is threatened, triggered out, and whenever she feels like coming out. Personality Chihiro is the trauma holder, emotional part (EP), twin alter, protector, and caretaker (for Shizu) of the system; co-fronts with Shizuka. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Yasu - WIP *Makoto - WIP *Yousei - WIP *Shizu - WIP *Dr. Ito - WIP *Yuuki - WIP *Kageno Hiko - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Salad, seafood *'Favorite Color:' Green, muted colors *'Favorite Genre:' Classical, Enka *'Favorite Animal:' Rabbit, deer *'Least Favorite Food:' Beef, chicken *'Least Favorite Color:' Bright colors, neon colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Chihiro has social anxiety, panic disorder, phonophobia, and PTSD. *Physical threats, Shizuka being intimidated, being yelling at, and sudden loud noises are Chihiro's triggers. Shizu Appearance WIP Background Shizu was created when Shizuka was 4 years old to hold the fear, helplessness, and feeling like a ghost due to the medical trauma and the bullying from ages 6-8. Shizu comes out when Shizuka talks about the traumatic experiences that occurred from the ages of 4 and 8, triggered out, and whenever she feels like coming out. Personality Shizu is a shy, timid, soft-spoken, and sweet child; she has this personality when she is 6-8 and can talk without getting exhausted by it. When 4-5, Shizu has the same personality when 6-8 but will tend to not talk because it can exhaust her and she uses sign language to communicate instead; if she talks, it can be barely a whisper that sounds raspy or a soft voice with pauses. She can feel floaty at times especially when triggered out, tends to have dizzy spells, and panics a lot. Shizu prefers to be referred to with gender-neutral terms. Shizu is a little, trauma holder, emotion holder, and emotional part (EP) of the system; co-fronts with Shizuka. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Yasu - WIP *Makoto - WIP *Chihiro - WIP *Yousei - WIP *Dr. Ito - WIP *Yuuki - WIP *Kageno Hiko - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' ??? *'Favorite Color:' Green, brown, muted colors, pale colors *'Favorite Genre:' Classical, calm/relaxing/soothing music *'Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Least Favorite Food:' ??? *'Least Favorite Color:' White, bright colors, neon colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' Loud genres of music *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers, they/them/theirs, no pronouns *Shizu is ghostkin. *She was mistaken for a ghost by Shizuka until the former told her that she only relates to being a ghost. *White bedsheets, white pillows, white pillow cases, and white hospital gowns are Shizu's triggers. Dr. Ito Appearance WIP Background WIP Personality Dr. Ito is the caretaker (for Yousei, Chihiro, and Shizu), internal self-helper, moral compass, and factional introject or factive of the system. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Yasu - WIP *Makoto - WIP *Chihiro - WIP *Yousei - WIP *Shizu - WIP *Yuuki - WIP *Kageno Hiko - Hiko likes Dr. Ito and the same goes for him. Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' ??? *'Favorite Color:' ??? *'Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Least Favorite Food:' ??? *'Least Favorite Color:' ??? *'Least Favorite Genre:' ??? *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' He/him/his *May co-front, never fronts fully, fronts infrequently, is co-conscious at all times with the other alters/headmates, and can have passive influence. *He is the only one in the system who is able and willing to be Yousei's caretaker. Yuuki Appearance WIP Background Yuuki comes out to protect Shizuka from any physical threats, to leave unsafe situations, and whenever he feels like coming out. Personality Yuuki is the physical protector of the system; co-fronts with Shizuka. Relationships *Sato Shizuka - WIP *Yasu - WIP *Makoto - WIP *Chihiro - WIP *Yousei - WIP *Shizu - WIP *Dr. Ito - WIP *Kageno Hiko - WIP Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Fried food, seafood *'Favorite Color:' Brown, gray, neon colors *'Favorite Genre:' J-rock, J-pop, teen pop *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Least Favorite Food:' Salad *'Least Favorite Color:' Muted colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' Enka *'Least Favorite Animal:' ??? *'Pronouns:' He/him/his *Yuuki is one of the fastest alters/headmates in the system. *Physical threats and unsafe situations are Yuuki's triggers. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters